Midnight Blaze
Dylan Sukētā (AKA Midnight Blaze) is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. She is a teenage tomboy and skater who lives in Japan. Not only is she a skater, but younger kids see her as a superhero. The reason is because she saved many children from getting beat up and/or mugged by three teenagers, who go to the same school as her, named Katorou, Rei, and Kari. She may seem a little arrogant to others, but she only shows self-importance just to piss Katorou and Rei off (Kari doesn’t really mind it). She lives with her mother, but judging by what she said near the end of the first part of her debut episode about parents fighting, she might not have a good relationship with her mother and (possibly) her father. Her color is Sky Blue. Her bow, helmet, and the bottom of her skateboard are all associated with the color blue, and symbols of fire and lightning. Social Life In Japan, Midnight Blaze does have a large group of friends at school, but she is mostly popular with those who are younger than her, mainly because she saved many kids from Katorou, Rei, and Kari. In America, she isn’t really friends with anyone so far except the Raccoon. How they know each other is unknown though. During a school field trip to America, she and one of her friends, who was kind of an asshole according to her, decided to steal a book while they were at the park. It turns out the book they stole was Darla’s teleportation book, thus making Darla hate Midnight Blaze and her friends with a burning passion, even after Midnight Blaze returned the book. Even though Red, Blue, and some of their friends came with her to Darla's tent, Midnight doesn’t really have an opinion on any of them yet (however, she did make one complaint about how they were asking her too many questions). Midnight Blaze has an algebra class with Kari, and she often studies for tests with her. The two get along quite well when they study together, which is another reason Midnight Blaze won’t beat up Kari. She is well aware of Kari's crush on "both" her skater and normal self. To be honest, she doesn't mind it. In fact, she likes her back. Spark had a crush on Midnight as well, and they did go out once in Sparkling Midnight (they broke up later in Fifi and the Wolf). As of Goodnight, Midnight, she and Kari are now an official couple. Trivia *She is a hermaphrodite. *She is the second character to have tangled hair (the first being Scarlet). **However, Scarlet's hair is more tangled than Midnight's. *Her favorite food is cake pops. *Her favorite series is Kagerou Project. *It is implied near the end of Goodnight, Midnight that one of her parents (her father) either died or left the family. *Her mother owns a sushi restaurant. *She stays over at a hotel that disappears every now and then, which is also where Mindy will be staying for a while. * Her hair style is similar to Kyoko Sakura's from Madoka Magica. Gallery Midnight Blaze Episode.png Midnight Blaze Episode 2.png Midnight Cutie.png|This is just a drawing of Midnight I randomly came up with. I gotta say though, this'll probably be the only time I'll draw her looking kinda cute. -CookieEyes Midnight Madness.png|Midnight Blaze meeting Rapper Restaurant Wars.png|Midnight Blaze against Charlotte in Restaurant Wars. Request13.png|MB kissing Kari in Fifi and the Wolf Midnight Blaze’s Theme Midnight Blaze’s Voice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gePyoWEKnmE&t=0m57s (Voice of Ashley Katchadourian (the girl in the trench coat and sunglasses)Category:Characters